Life Changing
by kristenstewart1
Summary: Bella and Edward do something one night that will change there lifes forever. How will they manage the big change? Will Edward stick by Bella's side? Will Rosalie and Alice still be Bella's friends? Will new relationships break or begin? Rated M for Language, Adult Themed, and Lemons that are not as intense.
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is an introduction for the story. It's the night Edward and Bella have their lives changed forever. **

**Music for this chapter – Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon **

"Bella stop being a stick in the mud! Buy some drinks.", Rosalie chants.

"Yeah…. Be more like Rose.", says Alice.

Alice and Rosalie were my best friends. We were currently at a bar called, Intense, that was a couple blocks away from my apartment. I lived in a small town in California. Alice and Rosalie also lived in an apartment, they were roommates. I had a roommate but she moved to New York a couple weeks ago. Ever since then I've been trying to find a roommate. I've been interviewing many people but none yet I had an interest in picking.

"Look at that hottie coming in here with his two cute friends.", exclaimed Rose.

I looked over to where she was looking and I could've swore my heart stopped for a minute. There were three guys. One of them looked very strong and tough. The other one looked strong, but not as tough as the other. His hair had this sort of curly thing going on. But the one my eyes were glued to was, handsome. He had a golden-bronze messy sort of hair and he looked tough also. He had a perfect jaw but his eyes were the show stopper. The most beautiful- piercing green I've ever seen before.

"Bella sees something she likes?", asks Alice while giggling.

"Ohh… Bella has a crush!", laughs Rose.

Right when Rose said that he looked over here. I smacked Rose's head while blushing bright red. He chuckled and walked over here with his 2 other friends behind him.

"They are coming over here…", Rose spoke while fixing her hair.

"So handsome…", Alice said.

I laughed at the two of them. They were lovesick fools and they didn't even know the guy's name.

"Hello ladies…", the one that Rose had her eyes on spoke.

Rose flipped her hair behind her shoulder and smiled. "Hi, I'm Rosalie you can call me Rose though. This is Alice and this is Isabella but she prefers Bella."

"Nice to meet you lovely ladies.", he spoke once more.

The one that Alice was admiring non-stop finally spoke, "I'm Jasper, this is Emmett, and Edward."

"Nice to meet you all.", Alice spoke while still staring at Jasper.

I turned to look at Edward and caught him staring at me. I blushed a bit and he chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Bella.", Edward whispered in my ear over the blaring music.

I smiled at him and whispered in return, "It's nice to meet you too."

He chuckled and spoke in my ear, "How about we get out of here?"

I swallowed nervously but agreed and we told the others goodbye for the night.

Once we left the bar he asked, "What's a lady so fine like you doing here?"

"My friends dragged me here.", I responded.

He chuckled and asked, "Want to go to my place?"

"Alright", I spoke nervously.

Once we got to his place he closed the door behind him. He pushed me against the door and made a trail of kisses along my jaw and neck.

"I couldn't resist you, Bella.", he whispered.

He then kissed me gently on my lips. It was the best kiss in the world. I felt the sparks and hoped he felt them too.

He then carried me to his bedroom. He put me on his bed and started to strip my clothes.

"Bella are you a virgin?", he asked me while kissing my pubic bone.

I moaned and responded, "Yes…".

He then looked at me and spoke, "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded and moaned some more.

"Okay but this is going to be special since it's your first time.", he spoke.

We made love all night but what we didn't realize was that Edward wasn't using a condom. Our lives were about to change forever… and ever.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so last time Edward and Bella met at the bar and went back to Edward's place. They also made love to each that night. But Edward was not using a condom. This chapter starts three weeks after Edward and Bella had sex after meeting at the bar. They are not dating though, just friends for now. They didn't have sex again after that one night. **

**Music for this chapter- Hangover by Taio Cruz featuring Flo Rida. **

I woke up to my phone ringing. I slowly opened my eyes and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. It was a text message from Edward.

_Hey Bells- Want to go out somewhere tonight with me for dinner? - E_

I smiled at the text message and replied back to him.

_Free food from a gentlemen? How can I say no? - B _

After I sent the text message I went to my closet and picked out a plain t-shirt and denim shorts for the day. I pulled my hair into a messy side braid. I then took my phone and went downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen I got a new text message.

_Who said it was free? – E_

I laughed and wrote back to him.

_Did I say gentlemen? Sorry that was autocorrect from my phone. It was suppose to say ass. – B_

I set my phone on the table and decided to cook pancakes for breakfast.

Later, after tons of text messages, eating, and plans for tonight I decided to go to the mall. I had called Rose and Alice earlier and told them to meet me there. They were coming with me to help me find what to wear on my first date with Edward.

When we finally met up at the mall, we first went to Victoria's Secret. They insisted I get new panties and a bra. At first I hesitated but then realized I would feel more confident. Next, we stopped at an expensive dress store. Alice and Rose grabbed me some dresses in my size and made me try them on. The first dress was this gold strapless dress. It was sparkly on the top, then around my waist was this gold material that was very shiny and sleek. The bottom was a light golden-yellow color and it puffed out but not too much. It stopped right above my knees.

The second dress was pink and strapless. It had a thick black material wrapped right under my bust. It also had a black bow that was at the end of the black material. The bottom also puffed out but it stopped about mid-thigh. The third dress was a beautiful mix of two shades of blue. It was a one shoulder dress and outlined my curves. One my right side there was this chain that was attached to the dress. The dress stopped about mid-thigh.

The three of us all agreed we liked the third one the best. After we paid for the dress we went to the shoe store. Alice and Rose took me to the high heel section. I was nervous about wearing high heels since I am clumsy. We later decided on these high heels that were silver and sparkly. They had one of those things in the front where my toe could poke out of.

After grabbing a small lunch from the food court with Rose and Alice we went our own ways back home. When I got in my apartment I looked at the time and realized I only had 2 hours until Edward was coming to pick me up. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. I pulled on my dress. I decided to do my makeup different tonight without any foundation. My makeup was blue themed, since my dress was blue.

Next, I had to do my hair. I braided one side of my hair. I then pulled the rest of my hair into a ponytail and pulled the braid back. I use the braid as the holder too.

When I was done I heard a soft knock on the door and slipped my heels on. I went to the door and opened it. Edward was standing there in a black tuxedo with his hair as usual the golden- bronze mess. I adored it though.

"You look beautiful, Bella.", he said while I locked my door behind me.

"Thank you Edward. You don't look half bad yourself.", I said while grinning at him.

He chuckled and led me to his car.

"Where are we going?", I asked as he pulled out of the parking garage for the apartment.

He smiled and said, "It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "I hate surprises."

He chuckled and answered, "Well deal, missy."

I crossed my arms and didn't answer him back. The car ride was silent for a couple more minutes.

"Bella… did you ever take a pregnancy test after we had sex?", he blurted out.

I nodded no in reply since I was too stunned he asked me that.

"We didn't use a condom though…", he explained.

"Can you take me to the store after dinner to get one of them?", I asked him quietly.

"Of course, Bella.", he answered.

I started wondering then. What if I was pregnant? Would Edward still be by my side?

About 20 minutes later we arrived at the restaurant. I gasped when I saw the name. It was called, La Bella Vita. I smiled at Edward.

"I wanted our first date to be special and memorable.", he explained.

We then walked into the restaurant and got a small table. I ordered a soda and mushroom ravoli and Edward ordered a soda and the Pasta and Chicken special. We waited for our food and sipped our sodas when they came. Then, the waiter brought us some bread and butter to start with. Edward cut me a slice and buttered it. I laughed when he handed it to me and thanked him.

"What will happen if I'm pregnant, Edward?", I asked him nervously after I finished my bread.

He looked at me for a moment and said, "I will support you and our beautiful baby."

I smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "Bella I brought you on our first date today because I wanted to ask you to go steady with me."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?", I whispered.

"No Bella I want you to be my potato friend…. Of course I want you to be my girlfriend.", he said while laughing during the first part of what he said.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend!", I exclaimed ingoring the potato part.

He then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. A few minutes later the waiter brought our delicious Italian food. We ate silently with sometimes stopping to talk to each other.

After Edward paid for the dinner he led me once again to his car. We both got in and stay still for a moment. Then Edward pulled out of the parking lot.

"Are you going to get one of those tests now?", he asked me.

"Yes. I need to know.", I replied being serious.

We then pulled up in front of CVS and he offered me money to buy it.

"I can pay for it, Edward.", I said.

"No. I want you to use my money for this.", he answered.

"Fine.", I answered taking his money from his hand.

"Should I come with you?", he asked me.

"No I will only take a few minutes then be back.", I answered while getting out of the car.

I entered the store and went to the back where they kept the pregnancy tests. I grabbed one and went to the front of the store and the paid for it. I walked back to Edward's car and gave him his change.

"My place or yours?", he asked me softly.

"Let's go to yours.", I answered.

He drove us to his place. He parked the car and we got out. We both slowly walked to the front door of his house. He took his keys out and we both walked into his big house.

"Let's find out our fate", I said while walking into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I took the test and when I was done I heard Edward sit down in front of the door.

"We have to wait about 5 minutes it says", I told Edward.

"Okay. Just come out here and open the door when the result shows up.", he replied.

The rest of the 5 minutes we were very silent. When the 5 minutes were up I picked up the pregnancy test and looked at it.


End file.
